


Two Men In Love

by De_Mimsy



Series: Victuuriweek 2018 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Universe, Day 3, First Kiss, Getting Together, I planned a different ending and then this happened, In a way, Love Confessions, M/M, POV Victor Nikiforov, Prompt: Inspiration, VictUuri, growing closer, it's so sappy, takes place during season 1, victor the romantic, victuuriweek, victuuriweek 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 19:40:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13596975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/De_Mimsy/pseuds/De_Mimsy
Summary: Inspired through his new surroundings and experiences since coming to Hasetsu, Victor finds the motivation to skate again. He starts to choreograph new programs in the early morning when Yuuri isn't at the rink yet, just for the satisfaction choreographing brings him. Around the time of the qualifier (Ep.5), Victor works heavily on one special program. One for Yuuri, to show Yuuri what he means to him. Soon, he gets the chance to skate for Yuuri, to skate the most important skate he ever did.





	Two Men In Love

**Author's Note:**

> Edit: 03.08.2018 This fic has been beta read by thw two wonderful people [Lou](https://archiveofourown.org/users/louciferish/pseuds/louciferish) and [Basia](https://belovedyuuri.tumblr.com/), you two are a blessing, thank you so much ♥ ♥ ♥  
> The title is the title of the song Victor choreographs for during this ficlet, it's such a lovely and fitting song! I'll link it in the notes at the end, as well as the other mentioned song. The Fic takes place before and after ep. 5, the second part would be about one to two weeks before CoC.  
> Enjoy  
> xo Emma

 

The early morning sun bathed Hasetsu in soft, golden light as Victor was on his way to Ice Castle Hasetsu. Yuuri was still asleep at this time in the morning, which left Victor some time for his own skating.

During his first few weeks here, he'd simply skated old routines and made sure to keep his technique clean and effortless. Now, however, his inspiration and creativity came back. He always took a notebook along, where he'd write anything that sparked his creativity down: anything that he could use as a story, a feeling, a picture for a new choreography. Without the pressure of choreographing medal-worthy routines, he could let his creativity run free and create simply for the sake of creating.

Being a creator, living his art, made him feel vibrant and alive; it made his heart beat faster, made his whole body tremble with energy. Maybe someday he'd sell some of those routines as a choreographer, maybe he'd skate them in shows, or maybe he'd return to competitive skating for a bit and would use them then. It didn't matter now, as he stepped lightly through the entrance of the rink, a smile on his lips.

The stillness of the empty rink embraced and settled him, helping his mind calm down. Victor changed into his first set of practice clothes and started to do his warm-up stretches, sighing as his tense muscles loosened up.

Upon entering the rink, he laid his notebook, pen, phone, and earphones down on the railing before he continued with his off-ice warm-up. Soon, he was ready. The  fresh,  crisp surface of the ice led him to his own world;  his skates carried him there . He let them, completely immersed in figure eights, edge work, steps, spins, and jumps,  feeling light, flying over the ice. 

When he felt content with his basics, he pulled up to the railing to set up his phone and run his warm-up playlist, containing lively, fast-paced,  and light-hearted songs.  Victor loved to improvise and fool around to the music for his warm-ups,  more dancing on the ice than anything else.  Ever since establishing that  habit of his, he’d found that it raised his spirits, motivated him, and took the edge from the pressure.

OneRepublic's “Counting Stars” came on, and he immediately fell into a pattern of fast steps, quick turns, rocking and turning his whole body, swinging his head from side to side, grinning widely. For a few songs, he went on like that, now adding spins, single and double jumps.

Sometimes he regretted that he hadn't introduced Yuuri to this warm-up yet, but he'd feared Yuuri would just look at him with wide eyes and refuse to do it properly with the shyness that he had shown since Victor arrived. A shame, really, but he'd introduce it to Yuuri soon.  
With the ending of yet another song, he went on with his technique training before working on his newest choreography at last.

The next piece that played he set on repeat. This one. A smile formed on his lips. This would be his story to tell; a story of awoken inspiration, spirits, and creativity, of a new world, suddenly brighter—all of it caused by Yuuri. It was a direct answer to Yuuri’s Free Skate – a choreography that might be his most personal and heartfelt yet. In the world of classical music this would be his part of a duet: a dialogue with playful questions, soon carrying sincere tones and sweet notes. Beautiful and longing melody arcs speak of their deepest wishes and hopes until they met, coming together in a brilliant crescendo of pure joy, having found the other at last.

But Yuuri… was still playing his solo. He didn’t know of the duet yet – would he be ready for it soon? Would he listen to Victor’s reply, a reply telling of the impact that he’d had on Victor’s life? Would he understand just how important he was?  
Victor's part of the duet wasn't _only_ about Yuuri himself,  after all; it was accompanied by the experiences he'd gone through: by moving countries, changing professions, getting to know this new culture, living with the Katsukis – all of that changed him for the better. It showed him how much he'd neglected himself before, how he hadn't really been mindful of himself, how close to a serious burnout he'd been. The thought alone made him shiver. From his newly won perspective, he didn't have to question why his inspiration, creativity, and liveliness had decreased. 

Thinking about all of this, especially about Yuuri and his growing feelings for him, while improvising to the music, made his heart race. Every time the song started anew, he felt more confident in this choice than the last time. Some music editing to meet the time requirements and it would be perfect, even as a competitive skate. Its slow and melancholic start, the slow build-up, and the overwhelming peak had its own benefits and challenges, making fast spins and jumps in the beginning unsuitable, and calling for high stamina to backload them instead. Truly a challenge to overcome, and not his usual style.

Therefore – a surprise.

He smiled to himself as he skated over to write some notes for the choreography down. When he checked the time, he decided that it had to be enough for today. Yuuri would soon arrive and they had a lot of work to do, with his qualifier coming closer.

  


  


***

  


  


A few weeks later, he found himself in the rink again, and again he worked on his choreography. He and Yuuri had grown closer, their touches lingering. Often Yuuri would initiate them, before blushing upon realising what he did, but ultimately calming down when Victor sank into his touches and reciprocated. On the ice, they were a coach and a student. Off the ice... they were on the edge of becoming lovers.

Those thoughts ran through his mind as he ended the routine and started  it  again. Victor thought of how he had changed since coming here. In the end, falling for Yuuri's drunken charms and months later moving to Japan had been the best thing that could've happened to him.  H is mindset and values had started to change, to develop.  T he person he was now — t he person he was because of Yuuri — was completely helpless when it came to this man, destined to utterly and irrevocably fall in love with him. His heart swelled, warmth spread through his body, and happiness filled him up every time he so much as looked at Yuuri. He'd never felt love as deep and intense as this one –  and it only seemed to get stronger  and stronger . 

Victor  was taking  a quick break to drink some water and loosen his muscles when he saw Yuuri approaching out of the corner of his eye. As  Yuuri came through the doors, his heart sped up. Driven by a sudden impulse, he decided to act as if he hadn't noticed him yet. Instead, he set the song to the last few seconds, skated towards the centre  of the  ice, and waited for it to start again.  He knew for sure that Yuuri would watch closely, that he wouldn't dare to look away, and that he'd probably catch the meaning and understand. Hopefully he would, since Victor  was ready to give one of the most important performances in his life — if not the most important. 

Arms elongated to the right side, head bowed in the same direction, his left foot crossed behind the other, toe pick on the ice, he took a deep, reassuring breath.

With the first soft piano notes, Vi c tor brought his arms in, his head following until bowed with the vulnerability — holding — before he drew  his right arm up, gaze rising with it,  searching, reaching . His right knee bent, his left foot slid out behind him, and he took his arm in  again , pushing back to make a slow turn. Every movement deliberate, drawn out, beautiful. Gently questioning. When the singer began to sing, Victor cited Yuuri's transition from his Free Skate, the one with the outward spread eagle and  I na  B auer, putting all of his longing in it.

  


_Can you see it, Yuuri?_

_Do you understand?_

_Do you feel it?_

He pulled out of the Ina Bauer.

_Here, those are my feelings for you._

_What do you say?_

_Will you react?_

A turn. Forward glide.

_I'm here. I am waiting for you._

_I've been waiting all along._

Step sequence, followed by a camel spin.

_I am opening myself to you, showing you everything._

He changed his spin.

_Please, Yuuri._

_I love you._

_So, so much._

_Please, answer me._

_I love you._

_I love you._

_I love you._

  
The second half of his program began, and with it the music opened and bloomed, hope and happiness spreading through his limbs, pulling him into a series of spins and jumps.

_Yuuri, can you see?_

_This is how I feel when I imagine you might feel the same._

_Let this be us. We'd be wonderful together, you and me._

Victor finished his final spin combination and smoothly transitioned from his sit spin to a kneeling position, gliding a few feet towards Yuuri. He came to a stop, slightly bowed his head, rested his left hand on his heart, and reached out to Yuuri, palm turned up. Pressing his eyelids together, he took ragged, laboured breaths. Slowly, he opened his eyes again and raised them to meet Yuuri's. He trembled all over, breath still coming short. He didn't want to know how he looked, literally on his knees, begging in a desperate way. Begging for Yuuri to take his love, to accept him.

Their eyes met, and for a long moment no one dared to speak. Looking at each other, searching. Victor was close to turning his gaze away, but then Yuuri slowly blinked at him, watching how he tried to get up as elegantly as possible with his shaking knees. His heart beat wildly in his throat, breath cut short, gasping, and his whole body trembling. His mouth dry, he started to feel dizzy, and he lowered his gaze, unable to look at Yuuri any longer, just as Yuuri made a muffled noise in the back of his throat.

Something clattered.

Victor's head shot up in time to see Yuuri stumble as he rushed towards the ice, his skate guards discarded. Seconds later, Yuuri was standing before him, reaching out with his hand until he stopped, hovering, just inches away from Victor's arm. Yuuri's eyes glistened slightly, the expression in them full of wonder.

Warmth and lightness spread through Victor's body as he looked at Yuuri and  gent ly cupped  his cheek with his right hand. Yuuri’s eyelashes fluttered softly at the touch. He steadily looked up, their eyes meeting—and Vi c tor knew. I t had to be now. 

Slowly, he leaned in, eyes trained on Yuuri's lips. And as he closed the last few millimetres between them, he heard Yuuri's breath hitch.

Yuuri’s lips felt pliant and soft under his own before they started to slide, making Victor  slowly part his own. Hesitatingly testing, gently searching, the kiss made Victor's spine tingle, so he dared to answer with nipping and sucking a bit on Yuuri's lower lip. A small gasp escaped Yuuri and he opened his lips further, inviting Victor, coming closer,  wrapp ing his arms around Victor. 

  
“Yuuri,” Victor sighed and let his tongue trace the opening of Yuuri's lips, who gripped him and met Victor's tongue with his own.

An intense shiver went down Victor's spine.  H e pulled  Yuuri closer, his  fingers curling around  the hair  at Yuuri's nape. The kiss deepened, their bodies flush against each other. Sucking and chasing  each other's lips, nibbling and pulling, their tongues meeting, quick breaths stealing the other's air, hands wandering, exploring…  
Victor's knees got weak.  H e grew dizzy and clutched Yuuri tighter to himself. They broke apart and pressed their foreheads together, panting heavily and looking into each other's eyes. Yuuri's cheeks were dusted with a rosy blush, his lips red and moist.  Victor couldn't help but smile at Yuuri, who drew a shuddering breath and hugged him closer, resting his head in the crook of Victor's neck, breathing against his skin. Closing his eye s, Victor rested his head against Yuuri's  and let his hands trail all over Yuuri's back, arms, and sides, caressing him tenderly.  His racing heart didn’t slow down for a while , and he pulled his arms around Yuuri tight; unable to let go.

“You understood…” he whispered in Yuuri’s hair.

"Yes," Yuuri said, smiling against Victor’s neck.“Yes, I did.”

**Author's Note:**

> The song from [OneRepublic](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hT_nvWreIhg)  
> The song [Two men in Love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BoL7uO55-g8) by 'The Irrepressibles' (until 4:58, the slow first half would probably be shortened about 30 seconds to have the required length for a FS)
> 
> P.S. Yeah, I'm convinced they had their first kiss before the Cup of China. Their dynamics during the CoC just give me this feeling...
> 
> Edit 07.04.2018: fixed grammar, some style improvements. 
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: [and-then-yoi-happened](https://and-then-yoi-happened.tumblr.com/)


End file.
